


all it took was once (and i'll never be the same)

by moongoddessluna



Series: Legendary Laura Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, In a way, still do not know what to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongoddessluna/pseuds/moongoddessluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, Laura fights back because it's in branded into her very essence and blood. It's just who she is.</p><p>Laura, without a doubt, has always known to be a warrior of heart and mind, it just hadn't surface until everything had been forcibly thrust upon her. After the fire, nothing had been the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all it took was once (and i'll never be the same)

**Author's Note:**

> UnBeta'd

It comes as a surprise to Laura when Peter attacks her and slashes her cleanly across her belly with his claws.  
  
Still, Laura fights back because it's in branded into her very essence and blood. It's just who she is.  
  
Laura, without a doubt, has always known to be a warrior of heart and mind, it just hadn't surfaced until everything had been forcibly thrust upon her. After the fire, nothing had been the same.  
  
I mean, how do you take care of someone who's broken and lost when you are exactly the same?  
  
Laura fights for her life and for her last gasping breath,  even if it really isn't her own. 

* * *

      [         i'll just be over here if anything comes up](http://herondaletomylightwood.tumblr.com)      

**Author's Note:**

> LAURA HALE FEELS GUYS


End file.
